


Redheart

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 01:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12145656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Redheart

Redheart huddled deeper into his nest of leaves and moss, sighing, after moving from his mother's grand library to a cramped wooden shack in the middle of a swamp a couple years ago, he felt as though he had been missing something in his life. Probably the space, and her vast hoard of books.

He cast his gaze to his own hoard, twenty or so art pieces, most of which where his own, kept carefully in a oak display case. His unfinished art projects sat on a cluttered table in the corner, awaiting his steady claws to carve and paint and mold them to perfection

If he ever got around to it.

Glancing at his calendar, he realized that today was his designated supply run day. Hastily, he scrambled out of bed and proceeded to take inventory of what needed to be replenished, as he should have done the previous night. He needed more yellow, red and orange paint, as well as another bag of clay for his current project: a clay sculpture of himself, posing seductively on a pile of coins.

He grabbed the leather pouch where he kept his money from within the bedding of his nest, snatched his sketchbook from a box in the corner, rushed out the door, began the two hour flight to the nearest dragon friendly city.


End file.
